It is known to provide an anchoring arrangement for a floating structure which comprises an anchor cable extending from the structure and one or more weights attached to the cable. Each of the weights functions as an anchor. A drawback to the aforedescribed technique resides in the fact that in the case of the long-term anchoring of a floating structure such as a platform, the anchoring cable often becomes damaged through rubbing contact with the anchoring ground or bottom of the body of water. Such contact can cause the anchor cable to weaken and eventually part.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a technique for the anchoring of floating structures, which technique substantially eliminates undesired contact between the anchor cable and the anchoring ground or bottom.
It is another object of this invention to provide an anchoring weight comprising concrete which is cast into shape in, or jacketed with steel sheet.